


pressure...

by bakatenshi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the very things you hold dear can become the things you cannot handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pressure...

Sometimes the very things you hold dear can become the things you cannot handle. So much pressure was building on his shoulders and it seemed to come from all directions.

It didn’t help that it had filtered into his dreams, it was scary not knowing what he wanted to do with his life. It was downright unnerving how people keep throwing their expectations on his shoulder when he never asked for any of it.

This wasn’t why he swims. Haru knows he swims for friends and he swims for himself. He swims for the bond of the team. He swims for the way it makes him feel alive. But this, no, he doesn’t swim for this. It had never been about how fast, he can go or how far he could take a career. At least for now, he can’t see a way it would bring him joy.

Right now, its just pressure and it feels like its coming from all sides and it feels like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. He didn’t mean to lash out at Rin, but thats just how it went down. All the pressure came to a head right at that moment and it just happened.

He felt guilty about it but that was how he felt and it needed to be said, sure a calmer way would’ve been better and it feels like Rin is farther away than he has been this school year.

And maybe the fact that everyone else seems to be figuring out what they want. Everyone else seems to have a plan and Haru is just here…..without a clue for now. He had been thinking it over but its not an easy question to answer. The rest of your life is a large thing to ponder over. Your future. All he wanted from this summer was to swim as a team. To enjoy his last days, not to feel so obligated by what felt like everyone and everything.

Rin wanted to talk and perhaps that was for the best. However as Haru stood in Rin’s dorm room. They didn’t speak, they just stared at each other and it was obvious feelings had been deeply wounded on both ends.

Rin was the one that closed the distance between them and Rin was the one who held on to him without words and though he hadn’t spoken, Haru could tell that he hadn’t meant harm in their confrontation…and well neither had Haru.

So he wrapped his arms around Rin and he hugged him tight and maybe it was only for a moment but some of the tension and pressure he’d been feeling left his body. Like just being in Rin’s arms could for now, in a way it could save him.

He wasn’t sure why it went beyond just a hug. He wasn’t sure Rin had pulled back and then placed such an innocent kiss to his lips, and though it was innocent, it was still lingering - it wasn’t as brief as a kiss like that might normally be.

His heart swelled from that because Rin had always made him feel things. Deeper than anyone else could. That simple act along with his warm embrace and Haru knew things would be okay and eventually he would figure it out.

But for the moment, he was content to just stay in Rin’s embrace and share in simple kisses. His mind relaxed and his mind then went blank. No thinking for now. Just Rin and his warmth.


End file.
